Heavy Rain
by DevilAkaya
Summary: Ore-sama's misses his friends during the summer vacation (SHONEN-AI!)


'As I thought… it's raining… since two days. It disturbs me but I feel me alone. Kabaji went to his parents to England The team is offline because they live their normal life as kids. I am only here. Standing in front of my big window and watching the thunderbolts. My dog lies in his house because my _father_ doesn't like him in the house. I like him if he is in. I like when everyone is here with me. At a hard moment I had to phone. I don't know why I choose Tezuka but I thought he can understand me. Hmm, it was a big mistake. He doesn't know that I adore disturbing him. Is it strange, ah? Ore-sama, Atobe Keigo adores making these jokes. Weird, but doesn't care. If I'm alone I feel I have to do something because I would be mad. Maybe my parents didn't make a good job with me. I got everything, which I wish: toys, clothes, own tennis coach and the best rackets… a big room…'

The phone is ringing. Pick up the phone and say hello.

"Ah, Kabaji."

"Bucho…"

"Storm is here"

"Rain, usu"

"England is the same, isn't it? I thought. How are your parents?"

I sat down on my satin bed and I listened as his talk, which was nice and soft together. I like talking to him because he's not a big speaker. In fact, he never speaks. I loved being so close to him because of his quietness. My house, my parents aren't quiet. They talk a lot. They speak mostly with me.

„_Keigo-kun, if you are adult, you will treat your father's firm so do your best from everything in the school. You have to do always 100%, less is not good in your state…_ _My son, your team must respect you, so, you know what you have to do. No friends, just mates…" –_ And et cetera.

I hated them because of their habit. I think I am an object for them. I am just the heir of their Imperial and not their son. They didn't show me affection… just… respect…

"Today we were in a museum…"

"Ah, it would have been nice. Ore-sama likes museums…" I said but my voice went away. He felt my problem.

"Bucho?" he asked me gently.

I wanted to cry but …

"Kabaji. Ore-sama misses you"

"Your parenst…" he started.

He knew everything about me.

"A-aah, don't worry. We just had a fight together…"

"Get a slap?"

I didn't answer but he has right. My tears fell down on my phone.

"Why did they…"

"Always the same, Kabaji"

"I'll be there in a few days. I promise. The team…"

"Hey, you are all of my friends, ok?" I laughed up. "You are in a holiday. Oshitari is only in Japan because he went to Osaka. But I'm waiting for only you, Kabaji. And, I'm sorry to disturb you. I was selfish…"

"Love you." he whispered into the phone and I smiled back. I did say nothing but I think he knew about my smile. He knows my whole being and moves.

The end of our talking the sun came up and suddenly I heard a knock on my door. Quickly put down the phone and shout a big 'YES!' My father looked into my room. He smiled uncomfortably.

"May I come in, son?"

"It is your house. Do as you want."

He sat before my face and took my hands. I looked at him blankly and I pulled my hands. I watched the wall, not on him. I was angry, and he knew it.

"I'm sorry!" he said me doubtfully and he did what I've never waited: cried?!

"Daddy?" I jumped up then he hugged me!

My father cried and hugged me! He never showed emotion and now…

"I'm so sorry my child. In the work, I was so mad but not on you! And yes, you said that crazy thing and it was not good because I love you so much and your mother also likes you, I did not want slapping you! I swear it… I'm a fool who works in the house after the normal work-time but it doesn't mean that I don't like you…"

"Dad… ORE… I'M SO SORRY what I said to you too!"I cried too now.

"My son!"

'Mother came to watching us and she smiled from my door. Well, we were her family and she knew what I not: my father is a working man who brings home his works. And I like him. We are proud Atobes but we can talk over everything. After this scene, my father told everything what happened today. Then I called Kabaji because I know he worried about me.'

"Well, you were a big stupid…"

"Hey, 20 laps around the court if you'll be back!"

"You're not Tezuka" Kabaji laughed and I felt that I'm not so alone.

Notes**: Atobe is in my heart, always… **


End file.
